


What If?

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avec des « si », on mettrait Paris en bouteille, d'après le célèbre dicton. Un texte rempli d'hypothèses sur l'après-guerre contre les Tanieths.</p><p>ATTENTION : Spoilers de la série « Les Héritiers d'Enkidiev ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte n'est ni un drabble, ni un OS. Il n'est pas narratif, mais il doit certainement avoir une utilité. Reste à savoir laquelle exactement, en dehors d'exposer un scénario fort différent de celui que l'on connaît tous.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Running Up That Hill » de Track & Field.

Et si Jenifael n'avait pas incendié le corps de son père ? Et si Wellan avait pu revenir parmi les vivants une fois sa tâche accomplie... dans son propre corps et non pas dans celui d'un nouveau-né ? Que se serait-il passé alors ?

Une toute nouvelle histoire se serait ouverte, une fois tournée la page de l'invasion Tanieth.

Kira ne serait pas devenue la nouvelle mère de Wellan. Certainement, Lassa et elle se seraient mariés, auraient eu des enfants, mais le premier ne serait pas la réincarnation d'un héros.

Wellan et Bridgess se seraient installés dans une ferme, avec leur fille, et auraient peut-être adopté des enfants devenus orphelins par la guerre. Dylan et Dinath leur auraient rendu souvent visite. La petite famille aurait vécu paisiblement, loin des combats, loin de la mort.

Jenifael aurait sans doute épousé Hadrian, l'homme qu'elle admirait et pensait aimer depuis son enfance. Peut-être Mahito serait venu briser ce mariage, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Peut-être les mariés auraient été plus fort que cet intrus, et auraient triomphé.

Santo aurait élevé son fils Famire, mais n'aurait jamais pu fonder un foyer chaleureux et accueillant avec Bridgess. Sans doute se serait-il remarié, avec une paysane ou une de ses sœurs d'armes. Peut-être auraient-ils eu d'autres enfants, et connu un destin moins tragique que Yanné.

Certainement, les anciens Chevaliers auraient découvert Enlilkisar en cherchant le remède qui sauverait Onyx. Et déchaîné les querelles entre les dieux. Cette partie-là de l'histoire n'aurait guère changé.

Avec des si, on peut refaire une histoire. La seule chose certaine, puisque l'on est dans les théories, c'est que si Kira n'avait pas vu le jour, rien de tout cela n'aurait existé.


End file.
